This invention relates to antennas and more particularly to an antenna arrangement for a submerged submarine.
Communications between the outside world and a submerged submarine in the past have been achieved through two independent systems. The first system employs a towed buoy that contains a VLF (very low frequency) receiving antenna. The other system employs the deploying of a floating cable to the sea's surface that acts as the antenna. Although both of these systems have performed satisfactorily, they do, however, have objectionable features. For example, to position the receiving antenna on or close to the sea's surface for best radio reception, extremely long lengths of tow cable are required and complex mechanisms are required for deploying and retrieving the cable. The high costs and excessive weight of these two systems are added objections. These objections are attributable to the fact that positioning of the buoys or floating cables is accomplished solely by hydrostatic lift (buoyancy).